


RearrangeTale (A StoryShift Inspired AU)

by Browa123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is Toriel, Echo Flower is Flowey, Flavor Text Sans, Gaster is Frisk, Mettaton is Papyrus, Napstblook is Sans, Narrator Chara Theory, Narrator Sans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans is Chara, Toriel is Napstablook, Watch me scramble them storyshift style, We're in for a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Gaster falls into the Realm of Darkness, where humans and monsters were sealed away from the Realm of Light by his age old ancestors and if the skeleghost stuck to him cracks one more pun, well...it's not like Gaster can do much about that.





	1. The Labratory

Long ago, two races ruled over light and darkness, Humans and Monsters.

One day, the skeletons betrayed both sides, causing a war.

After a long battle, light and darkness split into two realms

The skeletons sealed both humans and monsters in the realm of darkness with their powerful magic.

Many Years Later…

Mount. Ebott 201X

They say those who climb the mountain never return.

-REARRANGETALE-

A StoryShift Inspired Adventure.

Gaster opened his eyes. The young skeleton had awoken on a bed of echo flowers that glowed blue in the darkness. They must have cushioned his fall, he reasoned, slowly moving his aching bones to get to his feet. Gaster’s HP had been untouched, surprisingly, as he stared up the cavern he had fallen through.

“so, you just gonna stand there all day? typical. another kiddo looking to have a bad time in the dark realm…”

Gaster quickly turned his skull in the direction of the voice. Seemingly floating over the echo flowers was a transparent skeleton in a red jacket with a bright red scarf, as well as extremely fluffy red slippers, seemingly giving Gaster a glare despite his smile. Judging by the red stripe across his grey sweater, this skeleton was probably a child like himself. After all, Gaster himself was wearing a black shirt with two white stripes. 

“Hey, what was that you said?” Gaster signed, not being one for talking. The floating skeleton doubled back a bit. “wait, you can hear me?” the befuddled presence uttered. Gaster nodded. “sheesh kid, that’s new…” the red skeleton mumbled. “Why are you calling me a kid? You’re a child too, right? I can tell by the striped sweater under you jacket,” Gaster signed, grateful the other knew sign language. “heh…kid, if you knew how long a lazybones like myself has been laying here alone…” muttered the red wearing skeleton absentmindedly, putting a boney hand to his skull. “suppose i should be polite and introduce myself. heya, i’m sans, sans the skeleton,” the floating guy introduced.

“Hello, Sans. You can call me Gaster,” he signed cheerfully, holding out a hand to Sans. The other attempted to oblige but stopped short after his hand went right through Gaster’s. “huh. shoulda known that would happen. anyway, welcome to the realm of darkness, kiddo. where humans and monsters alike have been sealed for hundreds of years,” Sans responded. Gaster looked around. “yeah, there’s some kinda tear at the top of Mt. Ebott in the realm of light, and you just walked right into it,” the smug skeleton commented. Gaster did his best to send his new company a pout, causing him to chuckle. Did he really have to keep grinning like that all the time?  
Eventually, Gaster moved on, the red skeleton floating behind him. “Is there any reason you’re following me?” he signed. Sans shrugged. “i think we’re stuck together, pal. i can’t move two feet away from ya without getting dragged back, so we’re stuck together, like it or not,” he replied. Gaster rolled his sockets. The realm of darkness is going to be a blast, he could feel it. The two moved into the next room, where a lone echo flower with something blue wrapped around its stem sat. “Greetings, skeleton! I am Echo! Echo the Echo Flower, and I say what I want!” The flower spoke suddenly, facing Gaster, who only stared in confusion. “You’re new to the realm of darkness, huh? Wowie! You must be so confused! Someone better teach you how things work around here! I guess I must be the one to do so!” Echo cheered.

“See that upside-down heart? That is your soul! It is the very culmination of your being, and it can become strong if you gain LV. What is that, you ask! Well, it’s LOVE, my skeleton friend! You want some LOVE, do you not? I will share some with you, generously!” Echo called, bringing six white projectiles into view and winking. “Go on! Catch as many Pellets of Friendship as you can!” the echo flower offered. “he’s lying, all that LOVE stuff is bullmalarky,” Sans told Gaster, who decided to avoid the pellets. “Hey, skeleton. You missed them. Let’s try again,” Echo deadpanned, dropping the earlier cheeriness. He flung more pellets at Gaster’s soul, which avoided them again. “Are you a numbskull? Is this some kind of sick joke? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE….pellets of friendship.” Echo hissed. Gaster avoided them again. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer,” Echo growled. Gaster’s soul is then surrounded by bullets. Echo gave a maniac grin.

DIE

Echo let out a sadistic laugh as the bullets closed in. Gaster cowered. And suddenly the bullets vanished. A volt of electricity came from nowhere and blasted Echo far from Gaster. “Wh-what a s-s-sad creature…T-torturing a k-kid like th-that…” stated Gaster’s rescuer. “D-Don’t be afraid! I-I’m Alphys! I r-run this l-laboratory….I c-c-come here every d-day to see if any-anyone has f-fallen though…” the lizard-like rescuer in a blue dress told the child. “H-here, I-I’ll lead you through th-the corridors…” Alphys stuttered, holding out a hand to Gaster, who gladly took it. Alphys led on ahead as Gaster followed, stopping at a glowing star and reaching out to it.  
“the shadows of the laboratory loom over you, filling you with some burning feeling.” Gaster’s companion narrated. He gave a silent chuckle in their direction, and Sans seemed a bit satisfied with his cheesy narrating skills. “i think i’m going to do that for the rest of your little adventure, pal,” he winked. Well, Gaster leveled up from “kiddo” to “pal”, so that had to mean something. Not, wanting to keep Alphys waiting, the young skeleton hurried to catch up with her.

She guided Gaster though the lab, though the puzzles were relatively easy, and left him with a cell phone after he cleared her test of independence. Sans had pointed out how she had hidden behind the pillar, so it wasn’t all that hard. Gaster had been waiting outside for a while now, and indications of the phone being filled with “hOi! I’m TeMmiE!”, suggested something had happened with Alphys and Gaster wanted to find out what. Steeling himself, and ignoring Sans’ lazy snores (seriously, do dead skeleghosts even need sleep?”) Gaster exited the room Alphys told him to stay in.  
“if you feel the need to, take one,” Sans read aloud. When had he woken up? In the bowl were various packets of condiments. “you take a ketchup packet. you take more, how inconsiderate. you take even more condiments, you feel that on endless nights like these, kids like you feel like the scum of the realm of light.” Sans narrated. Wow, harsh, what inner turmoil gives Gaster’s bud the right to tell you that dark joke. He again reaches to take more candy, only to knock the bowl over. “well, look at what you did,” Sans chuckles, rubbing Gaster’s mistake in his face. 

More puzzles pass as Gaster shows mercy to the lab employees trying to take his skeleton magic. “with enough of it, the barrier separating light and darkness will shatter, and humans as well as monsters alike will be able to see the sun again,” Sans told Gaster. Eventually, the met a road block in the form of a boss monster, to enamored in her reading to notice you. “this goat monster is blocking the way reading some kind of snail pun book. move her with force?” Sans suggested. Gaster shook his skull no, looking around the boss monster to find a way to squeeze past her. Sans looked at Gaster’s hopeless display of enthusiasm, until finally deciding “ya gotta, pal.”  
Here comes Toriel. Gaster uses the “Check” option, first. “toriel. 8ATK 8DEF. has a very punny sense of humor.” Sans explains. Toriel shoots fire to ward off who is interrupting her story. Gaster acts, talking to Toriel. She glances up from her book. “Oh my! I did not know a child was passing though, please forgive me, little one,” she gasps, putting her book down. Gaster talks to her again, telling her it’s alright. Toriel and Gaster spare. “Alphys lets me come to her laboratory in order to get some peace and quiet while reading, but I never expected to meet a sweet child like you,” Toriel comments, moving out of the way so Gaster could pass. The young skeleton gives a wave before leaving.

Gaster and Alphys meet again in front of her dormitory. Surprised to see Gaster had made it through unharmed, she quickly escorted the skeleton child into her home. “I-I know it’s n-not much….b-but make yourself a-at home!” Alphys encouraged, showing Gaster his room. The skeleton flops onto his new bed and makes himself comfortable before drifting off into sleep. A pleasant smell reaches him a while later. Sans the skeleghost was out cold, (how much does this guy sleep, you’d swear he’d fall down if he wasn’t dead) Gaster snuck out of bed to find a warm cup of instant noodles by the side. He tucked them away in his pocket and left the room, Alphys was scrolling through her phone.

“H-hello! I-I was just uh…streaming 172 d-different series of a-anime…b-but Mew Mew Kissy Cutie i-is still my favorite. Y-you wanna watch?” she offered. “No, actually…how do you leave the labra-“ Gaster signed and Alphys cut him off, “W-we should find y-your type of a-anime!” she decided. Gaster again insisted on how to exit the ruins. “Do y-you find f-fluffy or serious stories b-b-better?” she pleaded. Gaster asked about leaving the laboratory. “E-excuse me o-one moment…” Alphys stuttered, getting up from her seat and rushing to the basement.

“You r-really wanna l-leave…b-but you can’t g-go, b-because if you do….th-they UNDYNE might kill…n-no will kill you. P-please, go u-upstairs. D-don’t m-m-make this harder than it h-has to be…” Alphys desperately pleaded. Gaster stayed downstairs and followed Alphys though. She stood at the doorway, trembling. “Th-then…there’s o-only one s-solution to this….Prove yourself. P-Prove to me y-you’re strong enough to survive!”  
The room dimmed, as Alphys crackled electric magic in her hands. “alphys blocks the way,” Sans tells Gaster, seemingly a bit more solemn than usual. He only tells you what’s what, and doesn’t crack any puns during his explanations. Alphys crackles electric energy toward your soul, dodging as well as you he, bolts searing Gaster’s soul. They begin to avoid you on purpose when your HP is low. Gaster didn’t want to hurt Alphys, so he began to look for other options. Gaster began to frantically spare her, while she herself began to act more aloof while he continued to do so. “F-fight me o-or leave!” she demanded. But Gaster refused to. She desperately threw more attacks at Gaster, but they never hit the mark. Gaster spared again and began to slowly change Alphys’ opinion.

“Pathetic..i-isn’t it? I-I can’t e-even stop o-one s-single child. I-I‘ve failed s-so many o-others…No…I u-understand. Y-You would just b-be sad here. The lab i-is pretty s-small, after all. A k-kid like you sh-shouldn’t grow up in a p-place like this…M-My expectations…m-my l-loneliness and my f-fear. I guess…I-I’ll put them aside…” Alphys rambled. “Th-though when you do l-leave…p-please, don’t c-come back… I h-hope you understand….g-goodbye…” she uttered solemnly, embracing Gaster one last time before leaving, glancing back a brief moment before truly exiting. Gaster turned his own direction, eye sockets still wet with tears. Sans remained silent as well.

“Clever…very clever…” It was Echo again, waiting at the end of the hall. “Wowie, you must feel soooo smart! So, you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. But what if you were to meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and die, until you tire of trying! What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration, or will you give up entirely on this Kill or be Killed world, and let me inherit the power to control it? Don’t worry, my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide. This is so much more interesting~!” Echo laughed evilly before disappearing into the ground leaving a confused Gaster and befuddled Sans behind. “i feel like i should know him… it’s just nagging me about the way he talks…” Sans mutters, getting a look from Gaster. “that’s not important, let’s keep moving….” The skeleghost catches, urging the other’s progress along. It couldn’t be helped, so Gaster proceeded through the laboratory’s exit.

((Author’s Note: you can check out some RearrangeTale stuff over on my Undertale AU blog: http://three-undertale-aus.tumblr.com/search/rearrangetale ))


	2. Moonlit Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Cousins

The laboratory door slammed shut behind Gaster as he exited. An ominous forest lay ahead of him. Glancing to the side, the young skeleton notices a bush. “?! hey, there’s a camera in the bushes,” Sans comments. A bit creeped out, Gaster walks away from the bush camera and down the forest path. “that’s a tough looking branch, it’s too heavy to pick up,” Sans points out. Gaster continues forward a few steps before a loud snap is heard. “it’s been smashed like it was nothing, what a sticky situation” the skeleghost puns. Gaster picks up the pace now, wanting out of this creepy forest. There’s a shuffling sound behind them, as Gaster comes to a gated off bridge. The shuffling approaches closer and Gaster is slightly afraid of heights, and the bridge is across a huge gap. Soon the shuffling stops right behind him.

“Skeleton. Don’t you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and say hello…”

Gaster slowly turns to be met with a ghost with a top hat on. “Oh….hello. Sorry If I…uh…scared you or…anything….” The ghost tells Gaster. “I’m….Napstablook….I kinda…like float past here…..looking for skeletons…. But I could never….actually capture any…” Napstablook says, looking a little ashamed of himself. “Now…uh… my cousin…. Mettaton…. He would be able to…..uh….capture someone….. I have and idea….if you want to hear it…..just cross the bridge…..but you don’t have to….” The ghost mumbles. Gaster wells up a bit more courage and walks across, with Napstablook close behind. “Hey….um…behind the….conveniently shaped stereo set….over there….” The ghost instructs, a little half-heartedly. Gaster obliges and hides behind the stereo.

“Oh….hey….Mettaton,” Napstablook greets. “Hello Blooky! My, it’s good to see you at your post for once! Don’t worry, darling, I’ve already recalibrated all of our puzzles for when a skeleton comes by!” A tall robot with a pink scarf declares, making himself known. “Once I capture one, I’ll get everything I’ve dreamed of, glitz, glamour, I’ll be in the royal guard! People will ask for my autograph and I, the Fabulous Mettaton, will achieve the stardom I deserve!” Mettaton cheers. “Can’t you see it, Blooky? I’ll bathe in a shower of fan-mail every morning!” the robot is clearly enamored in what the future holds. “Oh… that’s great… Mettaton…. Maybe the stereo set over here….could help you….” Napstablook points out. “Blooky, darling. I appreciate your attempt to help, but I don’t see how a stereo could help me capture a skeleton,” Mettaton replies. “well, i guess you could say he doesn’t stand a ghost of a chance,” Sans comments beside Gaster, who could practically hear the rimshot. “come on pal, i’m just trying to lift your spirits!” Sans puns again, and Gaster held back groaning. “Well, darling, I must return to my work. Stardom waits for no one!” Mettaton calls before making his exit.

“I guess…. You can come out…. If you want to… though he might…. come back…” Napstablook mumbles. “Though…. He’s been… sad lately….can you…. Cheer him up?” the ghost asks. Gaster leaves his hiding spot and proceeds ahead. The trees surrounded the area as they progressed, and eventually came across the ghost cousins again. “Blooky, is that a skeleton?” Mettaton whispers. “Actually…. I think….. It’s a frozen stick…..” Napstablook points out, Gaster turns his head to see said stick behind him. Mettaton’s expression drops a bit. “Hey Mettaton…. What’s that…. In front of… the stick…?” Blooky asks. Mettaton lights up again. “Is that a skeleton?” he asks. “yes” Napstablook replies. “Oh my stars!” the robot exclaims suddenly. “Skeleton, you will not pass this area! I, the Fabulous Mettaton, will stop you! Then, I will capture you! You will be taken to the capital! And then…! Well, I’m not sure what happens after that….but still! Continue at your own risk!” Mettaton declares, laughing.

“Thanks….he looks happier….now….” Napstablook mutters, before proceeding ahead. “i think he looks a little better now, too,” Sans points out, and Gaster can’t help but smile. Eventually, they reach the first puzzle. “Ah hah! The skeleton arrives!” Mettaton calls. “In order to stop you, my cousin and I have created some puzzles! Your first puzzle lies ahead, the dreaded Electricity Maze!” the robot declares, pointing out the snow in front of them. “One wrong move and this orb will administer a hearty zap! Doesn’t sound too fun, does it, darling?” Mettaton taunts. “Go ahead and proceed, if you can!” Gaster takes a step forward and there’s a loud buzz. Mettaton’s circuits look fried. “I think… the skeleton…. Has to um…. Hold that orb….” Napstablook points out. His robot cousin rolls his eyes and traverses the maze, leaving foot tracks in the snow on his way over. “Hold this, darling,” Mettaton tells Gaster, putting the orb on his head and returning the way he came, making the foot tracks even deeper. Gaster follows them through. “Amazing, you smart owl you! But the next puzzle will not be as easy! It was created by my cousin Napstablook! It will definitely stump you!” Mettaton declared before exiting again. Turns out said puzzle was a mixtape CD.

“that’s a snowpoff,” Sans points out. Gaster was looking though all of them. “that’s another snowpoff.” “there’s a third snow poff” “why are there so many snow poffs here anyway?” “snow poff. snow joke.” “look at all of these snow poffs.” “they’re all snow poffs, okay? can we move on now?” Sans barks. Gaster pokes the last one on the path and some gold tumbles out. “well done, you found 30g in this… pile of snow,” Sans comments. There was a cake frozen to the table somewhere along the way, and Mettaton told you he would bake another after he captured you. Gaster chuckles as the move on to a sliding ice puzzle, and Gaster fell off a couple times. There was a snow-Mettaton and a lump with the word Trash marked on it in the bottom of the pit. Eventually, the next puzzle was reached.

“You’ll never pass this puzzle! It was designed by the brilliant Dr. Asriel!” Mettaton stated on the other side. “Now, there are some very important rules if you want to solve this puzzle. The red tiles are impassible and you cannot walk…..” Mettaton goes on about the rules for a while, and Gaster’s lazy companion has fallen asleep again, the snoring too loud to hear the explanation. Gaster swore the lazybones fell asleep to troll him. “Pink tiles don’t do anything; walk on them all you want. And finally, the puzzle is randomly generated, so the solution is different every time! Are you ready? Because when I pull the switch, an entirely new puzzle never before seen will be generated!” Mettaton declares, pulling the switch. The tiles below flash random colors for a while before a row of pink lined by two red edges appear, making the easiest puzzle in the history of the realm of darkness. Mettaton gawks at it a moment before casually spinning out of the room. Napstablook gave a patient smile while Gaster exited.

Eventually, Gaster finally reached Moonlight Town, which had a huge welcoming sign at the entrance. The pleasant town filled Gaster with that burning feeling in his soul. The townsfolk greeted him happily. “If there’s ever a problem around town, a robot will tell a human about it. Thaaat’s politics!” someone pointed out. Gaster chuckled. “yeah, humans live in the realm of darkness, too. i heard there’s a whole village of ‘em somewhere in shadowfall,” Sans explained. Gaster nodded along and followed through the town a while longer, until reaching the end, where a large snowstorm kicked up. Mettaton’s silhouette appeared on the other end of the path.  
“Darling….allow me to tell you of complex feelings. The feelings like, the joy of finding another who appreciates a good slice of cake, the admiration of another’s puzzle solving skills, to have a star come to you and think of you as one as well. These feelings…. They must be what you are feeling right now. I pity you darling, to be so lonely like that, someone as fabulous as me wouldn’t understand those feelings, because I truly have many friends. Though, you don’t have any. Then, if that is the case, I, Mettaton will be your….no… no darling this is all wrong! You are a skeleton, and I am supposed to capture you! I must realize my dream! It’s Showtime, darling, starring Mettaton! The newest member of the royal guard!” “mettaton blocks the way,” Sans states. Gaster easily avoids the attacks and then flirts with Mettaton. “Wha, flirting? So, you finally show your ultimate feelings! So, I guess this means we have to go on a date…? We’ll date later darling, after I capture you!” Mettaton declares. Gaster chooses to spare. “So you won’t fight, darling? Alright then, prepare for my fabled yellow attack!” Mettaton declares, throwing an attack from above and turning Gaster’s soul yellow. “You’re yellow now, darling. That’s my attack!”

And the rest of the fight continued. Mettaton is a bit flustered about the date but continues to fight with all he has, threatening to unleash his special attack. When the time comes, a Temmie is playing with a yellow gear. “Wh- you ignoramus cat-like thing! That is my fabulous special attack! Return it this instant!” Cries Mettaton. Temmie retreats with the gear. “Oh dear. Looks like I have to use a normal attack, then…” the robot groans, a little dejected. “Here’s an absolutely mediocre attack,” he huffs. The attacks fly across the screen, and even the words “Fabulous Legs” in gears. Soon, Mettaton’s battery runs low, and both spare so the robot can recharge, and Gaster offers to be Mettaton’s friend. “Alright then, darling. I’ll see you later for that date,” Mettaton exits with a wink. Gaster chuckles and follows after the robot.

“If we are going on a date, we’ll have to do it somewhere I spend a lot of time….” Mettaton decides, leading Gaster across town and back. “My house! Come on in, darling!” Mettaton declares, walking inside. “Welcome, darling, to scenic my house! Enjoy your time here!” welcomes the robot. There’s a photo of a Mettaton leg on the upper floor, which Mettaton calls a classic, a pet stick with edible sequins on its plate, because Blooky hasn’t fed it in a while, a book on DJ’s and Mixtapes, and an average kitchen with a Temmie that runs outside despite Mettaton’s protests. “Oh…. Sorry I couldn’t help….” Napstablook comments from his room. Gaster heads upstairs and Mettaton lets him into a vastly pink room with a bookshelf full of diaries, a box of gears, and a movie poster for a giant robot fight that Mettaton auditioned for but he got turned down for an actor who fit the role better. Metta watched the movie anyway and said it would have been better with him in it.

“So, let’s start the date, darling!” Mettaton decided, pulling out a book. “Step one, ask them on a date!” He reads aloud, clearly new to the whole dating thing. “Darling, will you go on a date with me?” He asks, to which Gaster gladly accepts. “Step 2, activate the dating hub,” Mettaton reads, and then it’s activated. “My, my! I feel very informed! Now then, Step 3: Wear nice clothing to show you care!” He reads. “Wait a minute…. Wear clothing…? The black and white sweater you’re wearing… you’re wearing nice clothing right now! Is it that you have wanted to date me from the beginning?!” Gaster nods. “Oh my stars! You are so much better at dating than I am! Y-You’re dating power!” Mettaton exclaims. “Well. Don’t think you’ve won, yet! For I can wear nice clothes as well! In fact, I have the perfect outfit in my closet!” the robot declares

Mettaton retreats a moment and comes back looking completely different. “What do you think of my “NEO” style, darling?” taunts Mettaton. “It’s great!” Gaster signs. “Oh my! A genuine compliment!” the shocked robot shouts. The dating power meter increases again. Mettaton pauses a moment before a smile crosses him. “Although it was nice, you’re compliment is… invalid! For you see, there is a secret to this outfit. This won’t progress any further unless you find it!” Mettaton barks confidently. Gaster points at Mettaton’s new arm canon. “Oh, my canon…. Of course darling, gold star for you!” the robot holds his canon in the air and fires, dispensing a slice of cake from the inside, Mettaton balances it skillfully on his arm canon. “Now, this cake is special, darling. Only the finest ingredients mixed together by my, star baker Mettaton! This date will not escalate any further!” Gaster eats the cake. It’s sour and salty all at the same time, causing his skull to produce screwed up expression. “My, such a look of passion! This must mean you like my baking, and, by extension… me!” realizes Mettaton. The dating meter ends up hitting him in the face with overpowering dating skill.

And then, Mettaton sighs and explains he doesn’t feel the same way Gaster supposedly does. Gaster tells him it’s okay and they remain friends, leaving Mettaton overjoyed. The two exchange phone numbers and Gaster waves goodbye. He leaves the ghost cousin’s house and continues down the trail, since the snowstorm had let up. Less snow crunches under Gaster’s feet as they approach the next area, the moon hanging overhead. Shadowfall lies ahead, and Gaster feels a burning in his soul.


	3. Shadowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written....

Napstablook had taken Gaster to a place called FlamesMan’s. The hotdogs there were pretty good, but Sans had told him he could make one a thousand times better. Gaster take his word for it. Napstablook had asked about talking flowers, and mentioned the golden ones around Shadowfall, though none of them could talk. The ghost asked Gaster to keep an eye out for who was playing a trick on his cousin.

Water flowed by in the moonlight. Shadowfall lay in front of two skeletons, one alive and one dead. Sans was asleep once again, the link between his soul and Gaster’s dragging him along. They walked into a patch of tall grass that shimmered in the moonlight, stopping suddenly when they heard their friend Mettaton approach someone on the ledge above.

“Hello boss! I’m here with my daily report!” He greeted, the figure above, clad in intimidating red armor and a cape, turned to face the robot. “About the skeleton I called you about earlier….” He began. The armored person said something unheard to Mettaton. “Did I fight them? Well, of course I did darling, I fought fabulously!” the stranger again speaks, but not loud enough to be heard by Gaster. “Did I capture them…? W-well….. no.” Mettaton responds. He is soon a flurry of words when his (somewhat shorter) boss gives him a stink eye. “I tried! I tried really hard, boss! You have to believe me! But, in the end it was all for not…” he cried dramatically. The warrior takes a step toward Mettaton, words going unheard again. “You’re going to take care of it yourself? But, boss! You don’t have to destroy them! Look, I have something to say…” Mettaton pleaded. The leader of the Royal Guard, apparently said something else, making Mettaton cower back a bit. “I… understand, darling…I’ll help in any way I can…” he stated before fleeing.

Gaster waited a moment before taking a step forward. The grass rustled, and the leader of the Royal Guard faced the skeleton’s direction. The red armored stranger drew a knife that expanded into a bright red, very dangerous blade. They took aim at the grass. Slowly, it was eyed up and down, before the stranger sheathed their blade and retreated. A glowing red spark where they were once standing. Once they were gone, Gaster let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. “i don’t like the look of that knife.” Sans pointed out. Gaster nodded, it was best to leave.

They exited the tall grass, and a kid running too fast knocked into their back. “Oh no, I am So Sorry I did that, I’m such a klutz. I guess that’s why they call me So Sorry, heh,” they stated. So Sorry looked to Gaster and smiled. “So, are you out to see them, too?” he asked. Gaster looked puzzled. “Oh, you know! Chara! The greatest Royal Guard in the history of Undyne’s army!” So Sorry declared. “Even though Empress Undyne has a sore spot with humans, Chara is the leader of the Royal Guard anyway! It just goes to show how cool they are! I want to be like them one day!” rambled So Sorry. Gaster nodded along, and So Sorry sped ahead.

Waterfall had puzzles, too. Mettaton had called earlier, asking if Gaster was wearing a dusty tu-tu. The skeleton said no, and Mettaton rambled into what a fashion faux-paw it would have been. Coincidentally, you ran into a tu-tu a while later. There was a note by it in blue pen. “For anyone who needs some integrity. If you pass the village, say hi!” Sans began to chant “wear it, wear it, wear it!” and Gaster rolled his eye sockets and put the tu-tu on. Sans chuckled. Gaster really began to regret it when Mettaton gave a callback on the tu-tu subject. “I had called about that tu-tu for a friend. And, that friend, well, darling, their opinion on you is slightly…. Murderous, but wait! I, the Fabulous Mettaton, would never betray my new friend! So, in response to your answer, I told my friend that you were wearing a dusty tu-tu. Crisis averted!” Mettaton explained. Gaster facepalmed while Sans laughed.

Eventually they came to a bridge. Only a few steps on, and the leader of the Royal Guard, Chara, started chasing them down. It became apparent this human had some very good magic training, considering they were a human firing magic red knives four at a time at blinding speeds. Gaster ran, swerved and dodged knives on the wonky bridge (seriously, who designed this thing?) into more patches of tall, moonlight grass. Chara pursued Gaster in and slowed down before entering. They’re armor weighed footsteps clanged as the grass shook, Gaster standing still as he could muster. Chara got closer. “wow, they’re the same size as you, kind short for a Royal Guard leader, huh?” Sans commented. Gaster gave him a look. “what? i thought we already established that you’re the only one that can see or hear me,” Sans huffed in response. Chara swung their hand forward and latched onto something in the grass. They stood on a rock in the grass to peek their head over and dragged what they were holding, So Sorry, up with them. The annoyance in their eyes did not go unnoticed. They lowered So Sorry back to the ground and mumbled under their breath.

“Did you see that?!” So Sorry gasped. “Chara just…. TOUCHED ME! I am never washing this jacket again!” they exclaimed. Gaster rolled his eye sockets. “Wow, if you had been a little more to the right, who knows what would have happened!” So Sorry cheered, before running ahead, chasing Chara-related dreams. “yeah, heh, who knows…” Sans told Gaster.

…

Gaster put the blue umbrella in the statue’s hands. Inside the statue, a music box began to play. The melody was pretty cheery, and Gaster bounced his skull to the beat a bit. Though Sans looked a little downcast. Looks like the poor skelly had been though a lot at this spot. Or it was the music. Gaster didn’t know. Gaster stuck around a bit before remembering the xylophone puzzle a little was away. It was probably the melody that picked up after the musicbox played for a little bit. Gaster returned to the xylophone puzzle and played the cheery melody on it.

Inside sat the “Legendary Artifact” the puzzle had spoken about. Gaster reached out to take it. “Hey bud. you’re carrying too many tems,” Sans pointed out. Low and behold, a Temmie was in Gaster’s inventory. He puts the Temmie on the ground. It vibrates rapidly and runs to the artifact, absorbing it and fazing through the wall. Both skeletons stare dumbfounded at the place the Temmie exited. They leave the place be.

…

Gaster reached the Human Village a while later. Its entrance was well hidden in that room with the glowing mushrooms. There were about six humans standing around. “Hi, I’m Baxter,” One with tough orange gloves said. “Welcome to the Human Village!” he greeted. “Hi, I’m Patrica.” The one with a ribbon in their hair stated. “Don’t forget my other friends!” Gaster greeted the one next to her. “Hi! I’m Iila! Is that my old tu-tu…?” she asked. Finally, he hello’d the (somewhat intimidating) human on the end. “Hello. I’m Jameson” the gun wielding human greeted. Gaster moved on. There was a little boy with a frying pan watching an egg. “Kyle watch egg,” he third-person’d. Gaster moved on again. There was, finally, some teenage scholar in the wall, staring at Gaster. She didn’t talk, so Gaster mentally dubbed her “the reclusive nerd”. Sans dubbed her “Perseverance” for some reason. Gaster looked around the village a bit more. There was some deep history here. The statue base even had the names of everyone in the village carved into it. Apparently Chara lived here, but they had scratched a line over the name, probably to indicate they moved.

Gaster followed the signs to the center of the village. Apparently there was a Frisk Shop inside. Gaster had seen their name on the statue, so why not? It was a quaint little shop, filled with leftover items that some humans had grown out of or left behind. Chara’s name wasn’t the only one scratched out, after all. Frisk, who was manning the shop from the cardboard box, waved when Gaster entered. “Hi, welcome to the Frisk Shop!” they signed. Sign language! Now that was something Gaster could get around. Gaster made a giddy smile and signed “Hello” back to them. Frisk grinned. The two struck up some friendly conversation. Frisk was especially nice and Gaster was polite as possible. 

“So, how long have you guys been here?” he asked. “Well, there was some tension between Humans and Monsters after their sealing in darkness. Though, one day, Chara ran away from the human side of things to the monster side, and the kind and funny Toriel took them in. When more humans stated arriving, Toriel and her family helped found the Human Village. It’s the closest monster relation to date. Well, save for Chara being the first Human royal guard for the Empress.” They explained. Gaster nodded. “So, why did Chara leave?” he questioned. “Well, even after the founding of Human Village, Chara was still very uncomfortable around humans. I hear a human is the reason they have to wear that eyepatch of theirs, and plenty of other things. They’re pretty aggressive to those against monsters as well.” Frisk answered. They conversed a while longer, before Gaster forked over some gold for a cowboy hat, so he could stop wearing the tu-tu. Frisk thanked them and waved goodbye as Gaster left.

…

The bridge chase did not end well. Gaster had been cornered when three magic blades pierced the bridge they were on. They had been knocked out. He heard a voice, a voice he didn’t recognize. “HEY, ARE YOU OKAY. BROTHER? THAT FALL WAS PRETTY BAD. DO YOU RECOGNIZE ME? COME ON BROTHER, LISTEN. MY NAME IS….” Gaster had awoken from his dream. He was on a bed of echo flowers. What was that about? Sans was already up, floating solemnly with his back turned to Gaster. Was that voice important to him? Had he seen the dream?

…

The fight with “Flowey” was simple. They just knocked its magic back at it. Toriel had come to rescue them from being in a fight forever, and invited them to her house. Well, invited Gaster. Sans was still under the radar being dead and all. The house was small and smelled of snails. Toriel told Gaster that she runs a snail farm and she used to do so with her husband. Though her husband was left in an accident and hasn’t left Asriel’s home since. Asriel was her son. Gaster felt sad for Toriel. Conversations of the human village were brought up and Toriel had mentioned how she passed by there every day since its founding. Chara had left one day to go make their own home. Toriel mentioned Chara being both a next door neighbor and an adopted child. “They looked so happy when Undyne let them be a part of the royal guard and practically beamed when she was appointed to leader,” she reminisced. 

…

Gaster saved So Sorry from falling off the bridge. So Sorry gave Chara a determined glare. “If you want to hurt my friend, you’ll have to get through me, first!” He yelled. Chara was taken aback for a moment. You could just barely hear them groan before they retreated into the shadows once more. So Sorry beamed at you. “Thank you so much! I don’t know what I would have done without you back there. I don’t even care if you’re a skeleton, you’re nice!” So Sorry declared before running off. 

They approached the cliff face carefully. Chara could be anywhere. “I knew you’d come here, skeleton.” They spat. Gaster looked up. Under the moonlight, surrounded by stars, was Chara, standing atop the cliff with their cape flowing in the breeze. “Seven. Seven sets of skeleton magic and Empress Undyne will become all powerful. Six. That is the skeleton magic we have acquired thus far….” They recited. Chara turned to face Gaster. “Do you understand, skeleton? With your seventh and final set of magic, we will be able to return to the light.” Chara huffed. “You stand in the way of everyone’s hopes and dreams, and I will not allow you to walk further. You’re continued existence is a crime, skeleton. And I will strike you down where you stand. But first, let me tell you the tragic tale of our realm…” the human monologues. “Actually, you know what,” they stiffen a bit before standing straighter. “SCREW IT! Why should I tell you that story, when you’re about to die!” Chara declared swiftly. They removed their helmet and tossed it aside.

Chara would look kind of cute if it wasn’t for the steely glare in their one good eye. Like Frisk had said, Chara wore an eyepatch due to some human-inflicted injury. Their good eye glowed bright red from the magic they had been taught. All in all, a very powerful human. They had rambled on through Gaster’s assessment. “Oh! I’m making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would really help everyone? If you were DEAD!” Chara declared. Sans and Gaster gave each other a look. Sans shrugged. Chara went on a bit longer before drawing their knife and made it form a long blade, before jumping down. “HERE I COME!” they shouted.  
Chara’s cape fluttered in the wind. “As long as you’re green, you can’t escape!” they declared, swiping their blade and turning Gaster’s soul green. “Unless you learn to face danger head on, you won’t last a second against me!” Chara pointed out, sending a barrage of knife-shaped magic at Gaster. He turns his shield to stop them and checks Chara. “Chara Dreemurr ATK 99 DEF 99. The Determined Hero Who Never Gives Up. beware of hard-hitting physical attacks” Sans tells you. Physical attacks, a monster’s worst enemy when it came to fighting humans. A monster’s magical make-up don’t last very long against them, due to the weak souls harbored in a weak body. This was definitely going to be tough.

“Not bad. Now, how about this!” Chara shouted, throwing more magic knives into the fray. Gaster blocked them as best he could. He blocked knife after knife as Chara slashed their knife across, returning their soul to normal, before adding a downward, physical slash that Gaster barely dodged. “now’s your chance, run!” Sans told you. Gaster fled the battle, Chara in hot pursuit. Chara caught up to them, but Gaster kept running, even past the sign that read “WELCOME TO STARLAND” as much as he could before Mettaton called.

“Hello, darling~! I was just wondering if you, I and Chara should hang out. When you’re done what you’re doing, let’s meet at their house!” Mettaton invited. Surprisingly enough, Chara had waited for Gaster’s call to end before pursuing you further. He continued to run into Starland, Chara hot on his heels. Blooky was at his post, too enamored in some tune he composed to watch, and Chara looked furious at the fact.  
Starland’s stars were a lot closer than anywhere else so though it was still dark, it was pretty darn hot. Chara continued her pursuit further, but it was slowed significantly. “Armor….too….hot…. but I… can’t…give up!” they wheezed. They collapsed on the ground. Gaster found a water cooler and brought a glass over to them. He gave Chara their fill of water as the red-armored warrior stood up. Their cape fluttered a moment as they stared in disbelief. Then, they walked away.

Gaster decided to take up Mettaton’s invitation to hang out, despite Sans’ (very weak) protests. So they walked back though Shadowfall, to Chara’s house, which was shaped like a fiery phoenix, though the house wasn’t actually on fire. Mettaton gave a large smile when Gaster arrived. “You actually agreed to hang out! Okay, darling, stand behind me!” Mettaton cheered. Gaster followed suit as the robot knocked on the door. “Hello, Chara!” He greeted. “Hi, Mettaton! Ready for your ultra-private, one on one training?” the human declared. They were no longer wearing their armor. Just a green and yellow sweater, brown pants and a set of red boots, as well as that red cape of theirs. Somebody’s obsessed with the being a hero thing. “You bet I am, darling! And I brought a friend!” Mettaton declared, standing aside. Chara gave a smile. “Hi, I don’t think we….” Their expression drops immediately. The tension increases suddenly and everyone around feels it. “told’ja it was a bad idea,” Sans points out. Gaster gives a glare in the skeleghost’s direction.

“Why don’t….you two…..come in?” Chara offers a bit stressfully. Gaster and Mettaton head inside. Chara’s house is full of warrior stuff and pastry baking books. “So, are we ready to begin?” they asked. Mettaton dramatically puts a hand to his forehead. “Horrors! I have just realized I need to recharge my batteries! Please remember me as you have fun in my stead,” he declares dramatically before leaping out the window. The tension grows. “So… why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further…? IS THAT IT?!” Chara shouts. Gaster quickly shakes his head no. “Wait… you think we’re going to be friends….” They huff and Gaster smiles expectantly. “Let’s do it! Let’s all frolic in the flower fields of friendship!....NOT!” Chara declares. “Why would I ever be friends with you?! If you weren’t my house guest, I’d strike you down where you stood. You’re the enemy of our hopes and dreams. I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND!” Chara shouts. “Now, get out of my house…”

“What a terrible shame,” Mettaton appears again. “I thought Chara could be friends with you. I guess not. They just aren’t up to the challenge and I have overestimated them…” He says slyly before retreating. “Challenge, what?! Mettaton, wait!” Chara yells after him. “He thinks I can’t be friends with you. Hahahah, what a laugh! I can befriend a scrawny wimp like you any day. I’ll show him!” Chara declares.

….

“Don’t pet the eggs, crack ‘em!” Chara yelled. Gaster were busy receiving baking lessons from Chara in Mettaton’s stead. Chara banged their fist on the table and cracked all the eggs in one fell swoop. They scraped up the eggs, shells included, into a bowl. “Hey, partner, pour all of that flour in!” Chara told Gaster. “That’s way to slow! Pour it in, Partner!” Chara screamed, and Gaster sped up. “Now let’s stir things up, mix that batter with all of your passion!” the human commanded. Gaster stirred the (very thick) batter with all his might. “Just let me stir then,” Chara groaned, taking out their knife and swirling it around the bowl rapidly. They then threw it in the oven. “Now, turn up the heat! Let the oven’s fire symbolize your hopes and dreams!” Chara declared. “Hotter, stupid!” Chara commanded. “You’re doing it wrong! Here!” Chara blasted the heat in the oven to 10000000 0F and laughed maniacally as the house caught fire. 

“See, skeleton? That’s how you bake a cake! …oh, the house is on fire… no wonder Mettaton sucks at baking. So, what’s next? Friendship bracelets, scrapbooking?” Chara looks at you expectantly, before their expression drops. “Who am I kidding, I screwed this up royaly. Looks like we really can’t be friends. And if we can’t be friends…. Then I can destroy you without regret!” Chara declared, drawing their knife.  
“I’ve been defeated, my house in shambles. This is the only way to regain my lost pride. So come at me, skeleton, and don’t hold anything back!” Chara declares. Gaster is looking at his options. “chara’s lettin’ you make the first move,” Sans tells the skeleton. Gaster then closes his eyes and gives Chara a fake hit. It does one damage. Chara, again, stares in disbelief, dropping their knife to the ground. “Is that really the best you’ve got?” they close their eyes. “Sorry, just…reminiscing… I guess…. Look, you may be a scrawny wimp. But you’re a scrawny wimp with a big heart, despite you being a skeleton, so… why don’t we just get out of this burning house?” Chara decides and Gaster follows.

“Looks like I’ll be staying with Mettaton and Napstablook for a while. If you need anything, give Metta a ring, okay?” Chara tells you before leaving. Gaster nods. “alright bud, back to starland.” Sans decides, and Gaster begins his trek back.


End file.
